How Did They Meet?
by all-'round-freek
Summary: This is about the characters in 'Back Into the Ages...With a Dragon' If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first. And, THIS IS JUST A SIDE STORY. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY LINE, WHATSOEVER. OCxOC First oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jane and the Dragon. But I do own my characters and this idea.

**Author's note: **THIS IS JUST A SIDE STORY! IT HAS NOTHING WITH 'BACK INTO THE AGES...WITH A DRAGON.' Thank you for understanding. :)

Here you go! ^.^

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the kingdom. During midday meal, Pepper kept on staring at Juliet and William. Juliet smiled, put down her spoon, and turned to the cook, "What are you staring at, Pepper?"

Pepper sighed with a smile on her face, "I was just in thought. How did you two met?"

William laughed. Juliet looked at William and he shrugged with a smile.

Juliet turned back to Pepper, "Do you really want to know?" There was a nod in response. Juliet sighed and started, "It was on a very rainy day..."

* * *

A little girl, around five, was sitting near the window of the foster home she lived at, at the time. The raindrops were rolling down the window pan. The girl stared at the drops of liquid with such amusement.

The girl was small and well, little. Her hair was a dirty blond, bob-cut, that looked like someone placed a bowl on her head and just cut around it. Her eyes where a shining grey and strangely tinted with purple. She was wearing loose-fitting pajamas that were handed down to her.

The orphan was still looking at the window when a boy, about the same age as her, was walking on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. The girl decided to check it out, "I'm gonna go out for a bit." She left without a response. She took an umbrella and slammed the door.

Once she got outside, she opened up the umbrella and squinted into the foggy air. She saw her target of interest and ran.

When she saw him up close, she could tell he was her age. He had black hair and aqua blue eyes that looked piercing. He was soaked so she moved the umbrella so it was covering the both of them. "Hi." She tried to sound as cheery as possible.

He smiled, but it looked fake. She blushed, "What is your name?"

"William."

"Oh. I'm Juliet. Why are you out here?"

The boy, William, just shrugged and muttered something about loving the rain. After a couple minutes he said something, "Why are _you_ here?"

Juliet looked at him, "Um, I don't know. I just saw you and I thought that you looked cold because you are out in the rain, so."

Juliet looked closely at him, "What is that on your neck?" It was a small heart on a black thread.

William looked down at his neck and lifted up the shape, "Oh this? It is a necklace I plan to give to my soul mate. If I ever find her."

The little girl smiled at the cute story. Then it was a couple minutes of silence. The only thing heard was the sound of rain on the concrete.

Suddenly William laughed, "What is with your hair?"

Juliet was insulted, "I didn't do it! I was that stupid haircut lady! Someday it will be shoulder length and I will have black highlights!"

William nodded to keep himself from laughing, understandingly. "Do you believe in supernatural."

Juliet smiled, she wasn't the only one. "Yes! Of course! Hey, can you keep a secret?"

The boy shrugged, "Sure."

Juliet leaned in, so no one would hear, "I have powers. I had them since I was born." She suddenly got very sad. "I lost my parents as a cost soon after though."

He stepped closer, "I'm sorry."

She tried to smile, "It's okay."

William smiled back, this time it was real, "I think we will be great friends."

Juliet smiled for real too and nodded. But she knew, that in the future they would be much more than that. They would be bounded for life.

* * *

Pepper gushed, "That was adorable!"

Juliet laughed and looked at the table. William looked at her and smiled.

Jane looked at something, "So can I ask why you two have those red ribbons wrapped on your wrists?"

Juliet looked up at Jane, then back down to her wrist and William's. She looked at Jane again and smiled. "It is a symbol for us to be together forever. But that is another story."

* * *

That is it. That is the story of how Juliet and William met. I hope you liked it. I thought it would be cute. :) Oh, and the symbolism of the red ribbons is from the red string of fate in Japan. If you don't know what it is, you can look it up! :)

Have a wonderful day. ^.^


End file.
